the best clace lemon fanfiction
by clace is love clace is life
Summary: after a major fight with an ex what will happen... MAJOR LEMONS


Chapter 1 -; Jace's pov

"RAPHAEL!" I snap my head around instantly recognising the voice that belonged to none other than Clary Fray , and she looks pissed. I look over at Uriah and he looks as equally as confused, this cannot be good. The guy she's heading towards doesn't look phased at all until she starts yelling. "how fucking dare you?!" she marches right up to him and pokes him right in the sternum with that question. I'm now paying very close attention as are the rest of the party goers. This guy is a big guy. At least 6'1, maybe 200 ibs or a little more, definitely not someone who's used to being called out on the floor, especially by a woman.

He grins at her and very condescendingly says " I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about but if someone's bothering you id be more than happy to escort you home". he goes to put his hand on her arm but she blatantly slaps it away. At this all amusement leaves his features.

"fuck you Raphael! Why Myra? huh? why do you torment her the way you do? She is the least deserving of your fuckery." Clary is straight speaking with venom from her mouth. I don't know this girl but whoever she is she must be important to Clary " Myra's a fucking slut and deserves everything she gets. I'm fucking over her and to be honest its none of you're damm business, so move along little girl" Clary starts laughing, this surprises me. Why is she laughing? It doesn't make sense.

"that's right Im a little girl to you, because your 24yrs old and still hanging around your old collage frat house with nothing to do but torment the poor undergrad girls that make the mistake of getting too close to you" Edward tries to say something but Clary cuts him off " and as for you being over her, you broke up 8 months ago! If youre so over her you wouldn't give a damm who she dances with or what the hell she does in her life beyond you " shes on a roll " and as for her being a slut you forgot to tell everyone the reason you broke up was because she wouldn't have sex with you, you douche bag!" before I know whats happening Clary's head whips round and I see blood. HE HIT HER! Everything goes red and im trying to move towards them but Uriah stops me. Im looking at her at her now and shes grimacing but she quickly pulls herself together after a deep breath or two. She looks back at him and stares him down while squaring herself up too him. Suddenly she starts laughing and standing her ground. Edward looks just at a loss. " that's right Raphael hit me; because he has nothing else to retaliate with. Everything I just said is entirely true and you just proved it to everyone here. What?" she says seeing his expression.

" did you think I would stop talking if you hit me? Was I supposed to be afraid of you then? Did you think I would respect you?" she moves closer to him " let me clue you into a little secret" she moves closer to him chest to chest. It looks so ridiculous him so tall and her so small but right now she is standing miles higher than him " no one here respects you. You're nothing but a washed up, used to be frat-guy that spends all of his time here just because his life outside of here is miserable. You have to make everyone else feel like dirt just to feel a fraction of an inch better about your own pathetic life" if only looks could kill. To say I was impressed by her was a gross understatement of what I felt " let me try to put what im saying to you any clearer. Stay away from Myra." she takes a step forwards forcing him to take a step back wards. " don't talk about her" another step "don't call her" another one "don't text her. Period." Raphael stood a little straighter trying to take back some of the ground tris had right fully taken from him, trying to back him into a corner. She didn't fail. "or what?" he challenges but its sounds feeble against Clary's wall of words. She was now smirking " if you so much as look at her again and I find out about it I will rip your eyes out of your skull." his eyes widen and Clary doesn't falter " and Jace over there can vouch for me when I say that , he's seen me do it before and I will not hesitates to do it again. Got it?" his eyes travel to mine full of fear searching for any glimmer of hope. I was determined to not do anything to help him, I just smirked and gave a subtle nod. If it was possible the fear grew in his eyes. He turns back to face Clary to find her walking away and relief washes over his face. Almost as if she senses this she says " oh and while I'm here" she pauses "if your going to hit someone.." and I almost missed it like lightening Clary's fist comes around and makes direct contact with Raphael's nose, I feel another smirk spreading over my face, I taught her that punch. I hear a crunch and I see more blood while Raphael clutches his face. "do it right." and with that Clary turns and walks out in the garden surrounded with cheers and whoops. I see Edward curl on the floor as people walk over him. I suddenly realise where she has gone.

Chapter 2 -; Clary's pov

As soon as I leave the house I am welcomed with cool fresh air on my stinging face and I let my tears pour. How can someone be that much of an asshole? Well at least now hes learnt his lesson I thought and I smirk remembering Raphael's face as I was telling him off . But the most prominent face was Jace's. His astonishment as I stomped into the room yelling Raphael's name , then confusion as I started to yell at him and the sudden anger when he hit me. I saw Uriah stop him from going over to beat the crap out of him and I silently remember to thank him. I also watched as the anger was taken over by admiration and pride as I vowed to make Raphael's life living hell if he went anywhere near Myra again. I enjoyed most though the surprise on his face as I punched Raphael's nose, god! my hand was going to ache in the morning I thought. It didn't take long for Jace to find me waiting outside his car. I needed to let of steam and he was the only one who I could stand to be around at thar moment. My heart skipped a beat as it always did whenever he was around me. I make an attempt at a feeble smile. He gives me his grin that I knew he only reserved for me. He unlocked the boot of his car and got out the emergency kit and started cleaning my wound. I winced a few times as the ring on Raphael's hand had caught my cheek. "bastard." Jace whispers under his breath and I look up at him, hes still patching up my face but his face was contorted with anger, it always broke my heart to see him so wound up. I reach out my hand and cup his face , I feel him withdraw a breath much quicker than normal. He stops working on my face and his face relaxes against my touch and he momentarilary closes his eyes. "he got what he deserved and I doubt he'll try anything like this again" I say trying to reassure him that I was fine. His golden eyes open and gaze into mine, I saw raw emotion in him, something I rarely got to see in him as he was so guarded. I pull away and he walks over to the drivers side " do you have your gear?" he said with his once again guarded voice. I sigh and say " when do I never?" which elictes another grin from him as I slide into the passenger side seat.

Jace's pov-:

When we arrived to the institution it was about half past ten ,which gives us an hour and enough of time to let of steam I thought. When tris left I knelt next to Raphael and watched him writh from Clary's punch. He brought his hands down to look up at me with complete regret and guilt, I almost feel sorry for him until I remember what he did to Clary and myra. I stand up and say with as much menace as I can manage witout punching him "don't underestimate her, she will destroy whats left of your pitiful life if you so much as glance at Myra again" and with that I spit on him and head outside to help tris before I actually beat the crap out of him. I get out of the car after parking up with Clary following. It was late at night so practically no one was there. I hadn't spoken to her through ought the entire trip as I knew I would have turned around the car if had known what happened to Myra and I think she knew that too as she didn't say anything to me either. She only held onto my hand when she saw how white my knuckles where griping the steering wheel. When we entered the reception the woman who seemed to be sleeping just waved us away. neither Clary or I said anything as the fees just costed to much. We separated ways when we came to the changing rooms. When I got back out she was already waiting having changed into a sports bra and legging that showed off her legs. I had to stop and breath deep breaths for 2 seconds to have some self control. She noticed me standing and stood up from her slouched position on the wall. "ready?" I asked gratefull that my voice wasn't husky or high pitched. She nodded in response and started walking towards the punch bags, I followed in pursuit and watched as she bent down to pick up the gloves. She absent mindedly passed me a pair as she got to work on doing hers up as I was. I had never seen such ferocity in our punches before especially in tris who despite being small could deliever swift and painfull punches. I on the other hand was all about the strength and placement of my punches. At some point I completely lost my self control and started to punch the bag with such menace that even tris stopped to stare at me but I couldn't stop and I wouldn't untill the chain broke and it did. When the bag feel to floor my body was suddering by how urgent by breaths where. When I turned to look at her face it was full of concern something I rarely saw in her. This advent was bringing out to much but I was to far in to stop. I turned to her suddenly feeling sick to my core at the realisation. " it was Raphael wasn't it?!" I felt like thunder whereas Clary just looked at loss "Jace, I …" she starts but in cut her off

"it was him that touched you wasn't it?" it was almost a whisper " Jace, I was going to tell you tonight.. But ..I needed to recover" I was already walking over to her but suddenly she was in my arms sobbing silently against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and carried her over to the bench where our water bottles were. When I sat down she didn't let go if anything she only titened her grip on my shoulders so she was now basically on my lap. At the realisation of her new position she looked up at me. My heart shattered into a million pieces. Her eyes were filled with un used tears with she gently wiped away . "im sorry…" she said, it was barely audible, I felt as if my heart was breaking all over again.I took her face in both of my hands so she was forced to look at me "you have nothing to be sorry for. You hear ." at that one of her tears slid down her face. I moved my thumb across her cheek to rub it away. She suddenly closed her eyes and moved her face to my palm. My thumb was now placed on her lips that where as soft as velvet, it was my turn to sharply intake my breath. My self control was dispersing in 3..2..1.. Suddenly her lips where onto mine sucking gently. I moaned slightly into her mouth as one of her hands slid into hair and tugged gently. I let my hands travel down her waist and I squeeze gently making her return a little moan giving my tounge an entrance . At that she rocks her hips making me break contact and tilt my head back to moan giving her a invitation to my neck. She starts kissing, sucking and nipping my neck and I give in to the wave of passion that was looming nearby. Her hands are no longer in my hair but travelling up my t-shirt, feeling every inch of my chest till they get to my shoulders on which I lift my arms up letting the t-shirt fall to the floor. her lips were now back on mine with something more carnal or anamailistic, anything but innocent. My hands were now lightly tracing her spine up her tank top. Slowly I start to pull up her top but before it reaches her bra I break away and look into her eyes searching for any sign of hesitation. But I nothing apart from longing and passion. She gives a slight nod and I lift up over her head., She doesn't wait and Is soon back attacking my mouth. It is starting to become painfull against the wall. her hands start toying with my waistband I growl into her neck . Then she rocks against me but instead of feeling pleasure it crushes my back against the hard stone wall. She must notice me going rigid because she stops and looks down clearly embarrassed. "I..I.m..sorry" she stammers and it hurts even more than the pain in my back. I use my index finger to tilt her chin up to look at me, her eyes are full with a dying fire.I suddenly wiggle my eyebrows and stand up lifting her over my shoulder, she gives a short shriek , followed by giggles and I chuckle under my breath. I start making my way to the wrestling mat where I stand her up. Her cheeks are now newly flushed and her eyes bright, no longer full of sorrow. A smirk starts to grow on her face but before I can figure out her next move my legs are out from under me and im lying on my back with her straddling me. She puts her elbows down on either side of my head and kisses me again, it doesn't take long for me to respond. She starts to jerk her hips again which turns me on more than I thought possible.

She smirks against the side of my face and starts sucking on my ear so my mouth is next to her ear where my panting is clearly audible. Her hands start trailing down my chest again to the same position where her hands were before she gives a little squeese and my hips jerk involuntary which makes me grunt and her moan. " clary.. don't do that.." I say as loudly as I can manage. She smirks against my ear and tugs lightly on the lobe with her teeth while thumbing my hips making me moan against her temple. "don't do what Jace?" she says in what must have been the sexiest voice ive ever heard. She repetedly starts skimming her fingernail against the bone of my hip then rubbing gently again with her soft finger tips making every bone in my body come to life and making my hips jerk. "clary.." I moan and she speeds up making me moan louder "what do you need Jace?" at that she rubs her entire hand against each of my his making me moan louder than before at the same time my hips jerk I grab her backside and push down, pushing against her as hard and deep as the fabric allows. She gasps and whipers into my ear but she recovers before me "good boy". I smirk and flip her over so im on top. "your turn.." I growl which makes her squirm underneath me and I claim her lips once more I move my hands up from her hips on her rib cage and pull away to ask for permission but her eyes are closed. She just pushes my breasts into my hands as an answer. I lift her back up and undo the bra strap and let it slip away. I look down at her breasts and I can almost see them throbbing with desire. I tease her and cup the sides and trace the edge. She whimpers under my touch "Jace.." she says her voice full of warning but mostly desire. I continue to tease her and she whimpers again " what do you need Clary?" I ask, she just moans in reply "you.." and I swear I was being more turned on than her. "say my name" I say and I roughly grab one of her tits and squeeze which makes her cry out "jace!" I growl into her ear and grab the other making her cry out again "again!" I demand and I start circling her teats with my thumbs she moans loudly "jace!" I moan and start kneading her breasts harder making her clench her eyes and moan but its not the reaction I want so I take one of her teats in my mouth and suck hard, She cries out and arches her back and I grin. I keep up the torture untill she was practically heaving. When I pulled away she sat up with me so we were both on our knees kissing like we would never she pushed my down on my back nd got onto undoing my jeans. When she got them off she started running her hands up and down my thighs untill she got to my underwear which she fondled lightly making me moan. She tugged them down revealing my throbbing cock but she doesn't touch untill the underwear is gone. My chest is heaving and my heart battling to break my ribcage just her looking is enough to make me lose control but when she touches me I think I could combust. She starts to make a slow rhythm with her hand and I moan her staring into my eyes the entire time she starts to increase the rhythm and moves herself lower down my body. She moves her hand lower down my shaft and circles my head with her tounge. I almost scream with ecstasy, she notices and decides to lick my entire length which drives me insane " stop..tea-sing ..me" I can hardly get the words out. She doesn't waste time and soon my entire length is in her mouth which then makes me scream with pleasure. My hands move into her hair and I start to bob her head up and down while she rubs the rest of my shaft. I moan about every 5 seconds untill she starts going at an unreal pace "clary!" I grit my teeth and growl and I cum inside her mouth. She moves off my dick and licks the remainder of cum of my head and swalows it all. My breathing is shallow and were both just staring up at each other. I start to kiss her jaw line and ear while taking of her jeans and underwear which makes us both completely naked. She starts to whimper in my ear and I pull away. "show me how you pleasure yourself" I growl at her. She almost instantly lays on her back and spreads her legs so I get a full view and I growl loudly. She starts to lick her fingers and starts to rub her clit which makes her moan. I start to stroke myself and continue to watch her, She is also watching me. She slips one finger in herself and we both moan, she starts at a slow pace untill she adds a second finger and goes quicker. I see her throw her head back and her eyes roll into the back of her head as she moans loudly. She squels as she orgasms and Is breathing stares at me sexily and cups all of her juices and rubs them into her tits I moan. "I think you need to clean me up" she whimpers still coming down from her orgasm. I move slowly up her body untill I come face to face with her chest. I start to lick all of it up and she squirms under me. I lick everywhere but her tits, untill it is the only place left. When I lick her teats I moan into her chest, she tastes so good. She starts moaning loudly above me but I still suck her skin making it more sensitive by the minute. When I start to pull away she moans in detest so I move nimbly down her body and start sucking on her thighs. When I reach her vagina I don't take long to penatrate her a lick her nub. She screams loudly and starts writhing underneath me. I go quiker and moan into her making her quiver in return "Jace! Im going to cum!" she says and follows suit. I lick my fingers and lap up whats left. I move up again and start to kiss her deeply . She pulls away and stares up at me her hand rubbing my spine. " do you want me?" she asks her voice husky I suck in a breath before answering. "yes" I say without hesatation my voice matching hers. She moves closer so that our lips are just centimetres apart all the while staring into my eyes, it made me feel like she could see through the wall I built and into my soul. "then take me" she says and I skip a heartbeat. I move my face into hers kissing her softly. I move my hands on her thighs and spread them apart. I place my cock by her sex and rub slightly making her whimper in my temple. "this will hurt" I say truthfully not wanting to lie to her she nods and I penatrate her swiftly as she wasn't that tight and she winces and I pause letting her aclimatise to the feeling of me inside her. She looks up at me and bucks her hips making me gasp and moan in surprise while she whimpers again. I start to thrust into her slowly while we both moan and whimper in each others ear. She splays her hand across my buttocks and pushes me in balls deep and moans loudly into my ear while I growl into hers. "that's it let the animal out baby, you don't need to worry about hurting me" with that I start to pound into her making her entire body react while im growling into her ear while she continues to moan words into my ear making me crazy and boy did she know it "that's it jace baby! Yes!that's the spot! Come on, fuck me!" until we both climax and I bite into her earlobe making her gasp. We kiss softly and I pull out slowly. "shit, I didn't use a condom" she smirks "birth control" I raise an eyebrow but don't say anything. She suddenly pushes me back and straddles me, my face must have been shocked because she laughs "Jace, I'm part angel, demon and female. I don't lose energy and neither do you" I grin and she kisses me suddenly back to the sexy shadow hunter she was minutes ago. You can imagine that we practically didn't sleep that night

Chapter 3- Clary's pov

I wake up to light filtering through the curtains and I suddenly realise where I am. I'm in Jace's bed and in his arms while he's sleeping. I look up at him to see that he's already awake and gazing at me hazily. "good morning" I say sleepily he smirks "pleasant morning it is indeed, I mean how many people wake up to find Jace Wayland in their bed" I slap his arm lightly and he chuckles , its then that I realise that we are both completely naked. "would you care to remind me of the advents of last night?" I say meekly. He grins " well we were at the frat party when-" he stops and frowns suddenly serious "something had happened with Myra and you went bat shit crazy with Raphael" I try to contain my grin but fail "you broke his nose so it looks like he wont be bothering us anytime soon which reminds me" he looks serious again and stares me straight in my eyes "you need to answer me truthfully now okay? Was it Raphael that touched you?" he looks almost angry. I reach up and smooth out the lines in his forehead and between his eyebrows. His face softens and he rests his face in my hand. "no it wasn't. it was a demon that wanted to impregnate me before killing me but I killed it before it had the chance" a wave of relief washes over his face and eyes. He lifts both his hands up to cup my face and he stares into my eyes I put one of my hands over his. He reaches down and kisses me softly. I move my hand across his chest as one of his pulls me onto his lap with my hip. I deepen the kiss and he moans softly. Eventually I pull away and rest my forehead against his. "you haven't told me happened next" I whisper. He smiles " I cleaned up your face and drove you here to the institute where I beated the crap out of a punch bag on which I asked you about Raphael and you became upset, I comforted you and then.. Well.. I think you can guess what came next" on which point I bit my lip in hope of repressing a smile. His hand still cupping my cheek moved across my face and released my lip from my teeth and started rubbing my mouth. I look up at him and saw a look of pure content "yes I can" I whisper and kiss him again. His hand on my hip then travelled from my hip too squeeze my arse and his other hand on my cheek started to massage my breast softly. I gasped giving him the advantage to slip his tongue in to coax my own I reacted quickly and deepen the kiss making ourselves more excited by the minute. I pull my hand from his abs to his rune scars which I trace lightly. When one leads me to his nipple he hisses through his teeth and grabs my arse tighter making me buck involuntarily which makes us both whimper. I pull away slowly and gaze at him. He opens his eyes and watches me trace a rune on his abs. "I'm going to take a shower.. Care to join me?" I say my voice husky. He looks up at me and moves forward and starts nibbling onto my ear and I move my hands up to tug at his golden curls which makes him growl into my neck. He suddenly stands and lifts me so my legs are wrapped around his waist and my ankles hooked. He starts to walk toward the bathroom while kissing me.

Once in the bathroom he locked the door and presses me against it his kisses more animalistic than soft. I moan and he turns the shower on to massage and nudges me in. when I step in we just stare at each other for a minute. Me playing with a strand of his hair, him tracing patterns in my skin with his finger tips. He leans down and kisses me softly and romantically. It slowly deepens and I splay my hand across his back drag my fingernails down lightly making him moan as he massages my ass cheek. I spread my legs and he moves closer so that my breasts are pressed against his chest and I can feel his throbbing cock , I whimper in heated anticipation. He smirks "what was your favourite position from last night?" if I didn't know better I would say it sounded innocent . I grin and turn around so that his cock is now placed in between my ass. He groans into my neck and starts to massage my breasts as he moves his hips up and down so that he is riding up my back and in between my ass. We both moan as he quickens and I grab his backside and push so that he is inside me. He gasps and I smirk, I turn my head so that its against his chest and say "ride me baby" as seductively as I can manage. He growls and humps violently into me making me whimper and lay into his chest. He pushes me forward so that I'm holding myself up against the wall and my back is arched he spreads my ass wider and pushes harder making me cry out in pleasure he does this repeatedly and each time I moan louder "Jace!" I moan, he smirks and says "you like it when I fuck you like this don't you?" I moan in reply and he chuckles and spanks me, I moan louder than usual, he does it again as I whimper . He growls and spreads my ass again this time spanking my ass he does which makes me scream out. behind me and slaps me repeatedly , he violently humps me making me whimper and pulls out, spins me around and shoves his cock into my mouth and cums before I can protest. He throws his head back and moans when I suck him and bite gently. When he pulls out I stand up and kiss him deeply. He pulls away "I think we should shower more often".

(2 weeks later)

"you know for someone so small you can take a battering can't you" Jace says as we make our way towards the kitchen "Jace!" I complain and slap his arm lightly he chuckles and picks me up and throws me onto his shoulder and I squeal. "now what does this remind me off?" he says as he continues to walk. As I'm hanging over his shoulder I suddenly grab his hips as support and he whimpers and I remember. "Clary." he warns but the lust is there, I don't hesitate to start softly massaging his hips. Though he tries to suppress his purring I can feel it in his spine, its hot but not what I want so I lightly press my fingernails to his hips and drag them. This time he cant hold in the gasp and the moan when I lean down to kiss one of his hips but he moans loudest when I bite down gently. "god your mean" he says his voice husky. He abruptly stops and stands me back up and attacks my neck because he also knows my weakness. I hold his waist for support as he nibbles along the vein and I feel my knees go weak. He bites down and squeezes my hips in return I squeeze his waist and run my hand along his abs as I gasp into his ear and kiss the lobe. He growls into my ear "if you keep doing that I'm going to have to fuck you right in this hallway" I pull away and look into his eyes my lips in a slight pout. I see full blown desire and need, I feel like it is my job to fulfil that need whenever it is wanted.

I wrap my hands around his neck and move towards the same ear and nibble up his cartilage and massage his neck. He moans and fits his head in the crook of my neck lightly massaging my spine and lower back. We stand like that for a while just drinking in each other until he pulls away and stares into my eyes, I bite my lip and lift my chin up slightly to look him in the eyes. He tugs my tooth from my lip and traces my lips which makes me whimper . His eyes darken and he shoves me roughly against the wall and puts my hands above my head in a vice like grip and presses his erection against my stomach making both of us growl. He starts to kiss me but more animalistic and coated with need. He humps repeatedly into my stomach making us both moan. "you drive me crazy" he moans into my ear. I buck again. "all of you" he says as he bites my lower lip "I want all of you" it tips me over the edge I tip my head back and moan loudly. Jace seems to lose it to as he hoists me up onto his hips at which point my tight skirt slips up my thighs pressing my hot, wet core into his impressive length. He moans loudly and kicks the opposing door open but soon my back is up against the other side of the door and hes stroking himself against me. We both moan and I rest my forehead against his. "I love you" he says simply to me and I breath in sharply. "I don't love you. I need you, I want you and I cant survive without you which, the word love cannot explain my attachment to you" I say as slowly as he allows me to. He looks into my eyes and smiles "wont I love you do it for now?" he says condescendingly and I kiss the top of his nose, the edges of his eyes and the sides of his mouth "no" I say simply and he smirks.


End file.
